


The Tower

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dreamsharing, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Fan Comics, Gen, Nightmares, Pre-Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Before Oz spoke to Oscar, but after settling in his head, the little one had nightmares about walking on the ruined Beacon.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Tower




End file.
